The love confession
by Neko-Jin-the-first
Summary: It's a cold winter day,What happens when Yugi's alone with Yami in a snow storm ALONE!
1. Realizations

The Love Confession  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi shuffled awkwardley down the sidewalk through the knee high snow--A snow storm had come to Domino City.He was all bunndeled up hat and all and the only part of him that could be seen was his eye's and his blond bangs sticking in all directions.Yugi felt extremely ridiculous because he had so much on and he was still frozen.He was also very uncomfortable because his Millenium Puzzle was diging into his ribs.When Yugi turned the corner to his street he was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the large patch of ice on the freshly plowed sidewalk.Yugi new that he had hit ice when he felt his legs go out from under him and he hit thr ground hard on his right leg,he tried to brace himeself but only managed to tear his new gloves. "SHIT!" Yugi swore uncharacteristically .As he stood up he whimpered and tears of pain fell down his face,but he quickly wiped his tears away with his rippred glove.Fnally after what felt like forever he arrived at thr turtal game shop.Yugi quickly entered and threw off his winter clothing(coat,hat etc...)when he got to the kitchen to get somethng to eat he called for his grandpa ,,,but no answer.So he continued to get stff from the fridge when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
'CRASH!"  
  
Yugi had gone back into his deep thinking when the phone had rang and scared him.  
  
"Hello Moutoh residence"  
  
"Hello Yugi"  
  
"Grandpa where are you?"  
  
"i went to a friends earlier"  
  
"ok"  
  
"the storm is really bad out here so i'm staying the night"  
  
"alright grandpa"  
  
"bye Yugi"  
  
"bye grandpa"  
  
After hanging up Yugi picked up the mess he had made  
  
so i gues we have the house to ourselves then  
  
"AHHH!" Yugi yelled  
  
"warn me next time will you"  
  
sorry  
  
After his scare fro Yami sneeking into the kitchen he continued to clean up.As Yugi was cleaning his mess Yami's sharp eye's caught Yui's slight limp.  
  
aibou your hurtlet me help you  
  
"i'm fine really"Yugi assured Yami,but Yami didn't believe him.Yami moved closer and knelt down next to Yugi's right leg and rolled up the pant leg.As he did he saw a large bruise forming onYugis leg.So he asked again(mostly giving aYugi a demmand)let me help youYugi just paused for a moment and asked "how?" just trust me aibouWas Yamis reply,so Yugi shook his head yes.Yami wasted no time he put his hands ont he brise and began chanting,Yugi could feel his leg getting warm then there was a flash of light.Yugi closed his eyes as he winced at the heat now comming fromYamis hands.  
  
chapter 2  
  
When he opened his eyes the light was gone and his bruise as completely gone.Yugi turned to se yami sitting on a chair starring out the kitchen window at the snow."thak you"yourwelcome aibou  
  
Yugi them went to the fridge and got a soda then sat down across the kitchen from Yami.Yugi began to think again about Yami ,and he wondered if Yami loved him,because he had been nervous all day at school thinking about what Yamis reaction would be when Yugi told him how he felt.Yugi hoped that Yami would feel the same way,but then he strated to think what if Yami didn't feel the same way what if Yugis feeling towards him angered him.Yugi was worried and started running through what might happen.Yami sensing that something was bothering Yugi stood up and went over to yugi and said  
  
whats wrong aibou? 


	2. Taking Action

chapter 3 At the single touch from Yami yugis heart began to quikin Yami sensing this once again asked whats wrong aibou? "NOTHING" Yugi blurted out.aibou you can tell me "No I cant" "i don't think" whatever it is i'm sure I can help "it...it....its just I like this person and I don't think they like me' well have you asked th girl Yugi was silent for a moment then said "what makes you think its a girl?"At that moment Yamis own heart quikend at the hope that it was him.are you friends with this guy? "yes but I havent known him long" "what should I do Yami?" Yami thought for a while then hoping it was him said you should tell him as soon as possible (he threw in at the end) "ok" yugi said "I will then"The room was silent for what seemed like hours,when fimally Yugi broke the silence "Uhm Yami"yes aibou "I.....I..I...i LOVE YOU"Yami was silent as he registered what Yugi had said.Yugi misinterperated Yamis silence and tears began falling down his face.Yami put Yugis face between his hands and kissed the tears away,then swooped down and kissed Yugi.Yami then pulled away and whispered I love you too Yugis face lit up when he heard Yamis and he swund his arms around Yamis neck. WARMING THE REST OF THR FIC CONTAINS YAOI.IF THIS DOES NOT OFFEND YOU THEN PLEASE READ ON(BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) Yami wanting to go further than just a kiss picked Yugi up and carried him up to their bedroom were he laid Yugi down and as he did he leened over Yugis body and kissed Yugi again this time Yugi returned the passionate kiss.Yami ran his hands to Yugis neck undoing the neck belt ,Yami then went straight to the clasp on his aibous shirt and pulled the shirt of.Yugi acting on instinct alone did the same to Yami then moving his hands his hands to Yamis waist to allow Yami to pleasure him.Yami slowly plastered kisses down Yugis chest swooping his tongue around an erect nipple.At that Yugi gasped.This reaction satisfied and motivated Yami.Yami sensing wjat Yugi wanted continued to plaster kisses down Yugis abdomen.Yugi meanwhile was being wept into ecstacy. chapter 4 Wanting to also pleasure Yami,Yugis hands made there way to the zipper on Yamis pants undoing them,since Yami was on top of him it did prove difficult to pul them off.Yami just smilled and pulled hia pants and boxers off then continued plastering kisses on yugis chest and abdomen.While Yami was buisy doing this one of Yugis hands found its way to Yamis arousl and sqeezed slightly at this Yami groaned loudly making ugi shiver and smile.Yami then moved his hands to yugis pants undid them and threw them over his head.Yami wasted no time he swooped down and taking Yugi in his mouth.At the sudden warmth Yugi let go of Yamis arousl and let out a moan then a gasp this continued for quit some time.Yami sensing that Yugi was almost there then slowed his movements.Yami than moaned louder than before when Yugi grabbed hia arousl.This caused Yami to release Yugi from his mouth and Yugi then put his arms around Yamis waist turning them so that now Yami was on his back.Yugi then tooK Yami into his mouth pleasureing him for a few minutes he rewarded by moans and gasps from Yami.Yami then motioned for Yugi to stop as he turned them so he was on Yugi again.Yami then whispered into Yugis ear aibou I need you to relaxthis might hurt Yami then put his fingers in his mouth and then placed them at Yugis entrance and prepared him.After preparing Yugi and making sure he was ok Yami spred Yugis legs and entered his erection slowly.As he did he was listening for the sounds Yugi was making and the looking at his face to make sure he was alright.Yugi whimpered wich made Yami start to pull away when he was stoped by Yugi who had his hands onYamis waist to prevent him from moving. "I'm ok "Yugi assured and gave Yami a smile.Yami then thrusted a few times while holding his aibous arousl and moving his hand in rythm with his thrust.Yami sensed that Yugi and himself were just about there so he thrusted hard and with that they both were brought over the edge,their orgasims took hold.When they could oth see again Yami removed himself from his aibou and laid down while pulling Yugi into his embarace. THE END hey I hope you liked it anyhow theres going to be sequel and the first chaoter should be up soon it will also be rated NC17 for later chapters. 


End file.
